


Someone New

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [88]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Blind dates are good for you.”“Says who?”“Says me.”
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Maria DeLuca
Series: quick little doodles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Someone New

“Blind dates are good for you.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

Maria scoffed and scowled at Alex as he smiled. He was so, so sure she was going to get along with this mystery human he’d set her up with. So much so he didn’t even give her a single detail about this person.

“Can you at least tell me if it’s a guy or a girl so I know how to dress?”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. “You dress differently depending on the gender? Is that like a pan thing?”

“Fuck if I know,” she said. Alex smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I refuse to tell you that information because I’m a good friend.”

“Where in the good friend handbook does it say to set up your friend on a blind date and give them absolutely no warning so they can prepare to not embarrass themselves?” Maria asked. Alex raised his eyebrows and brought his drink to his lips. “Oh, come on, tell me _something.”_

 _“_ Okay, I’ll tell you something,” Alex agreed, “They were in the Air Force with me.”

Maria scrunched up her nose. “A military person? C’mon, Alex, do you know who you’re talking to?”

“I do, and I think you’ll like them,” Alex agreed. Maria simply sighed and shook her head.

“We’ll see.”

Maria spent the next few hours trying half-heartedly to dress to impress for whoever might be on the other side of the table tonight. She knew Alex well enough to assume that whoever it was was probably a little snarky and a little brutally honest, so she went with something a little mismatched that was truly just _Maria_. It would weed out a negative reaction early.

She eventually made her way to their agreed-upon restaurant and waited for whoever might come. She was a little scared and a little nervous, but she trusted Alex. Usually.

It wasn’t until a long-legged blonde walked through the door and made a bee-line for her that she really appreciated Alex’s true care for her wellbeing.

“Hey, you’re Maria, right?” the girl asked. Maria smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, and you must be the mystery woman Alex set me up with,” she said, giving her a once over. She had to stop herself from sighing happily at the view. She really wanted to.

“That I am,” she smirked, “Jenna Cameron.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They stared at each other before letting out small little laughs and Maria gestured to the other side of the booth. Jenna slid in all cool and leaned forward.

“So, how do you know Alex?” Jenna asked.

“Oh, we’ve been best friends since diapers. Our moms were close.”

“That’s cool. We met overseas and were two of the first ones to come out at our base after DADT, so we kinda clung to each other for a while.”

Maria smiled genuinely. “I’m glad he had someone with him.”

“I’m glad I had him,” Jenna said, “So tell me about you. Where do you work, what’s your favorite color, how did you feel when you watched Jennifer’s Body for the first time, you know, important stuff.”

Maria let out a laugh and got to talking.

At the end of the night, as they started making their way to Jenna’s apartment, they sent a selfie to Alex along with him praise.

_Alex: don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ❤️_

_Alex: which is nothing, btw_

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
